


In The Pale Moonlight

by Arendellecitizen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Canon, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen
Summary: Korra and Asami have been living quietly together in a small house in Republic city, wanting to finally get some peace in their busy lives. Korra has been struggling with her PTSD again, but Asami is always here to help her, even when things go to their darkest points (Korrasami, Hurt/Comfort, Canon)





	In The Pale Moonlight

Korra lay awake in her bed one night, eyes weary from a long day. She felt herself empty, alone and cold, like her heart was frozen solid and her emotions were just as stiff and lifeless.

She wasn't really alone though, as when she looked to one side, she saw her beloved Asami, nestled in the bedsheets beside her.

It had been a few months since the two had bought this quiet little house for themselves together. Asami wanted to escape her CEO life for a while and Korra just wanted some peace after all this time.

It wasn't the best in terms of houses, but they were happy there nonetheless. After all, a home wasn't a house, it was the people you spend it with, at least that's what Tenzin said.

Korra meanwhile wasn't so happy right now. She was tired, weak, and thirsty. Exhaustion was the name of her condition and she knew that rest was it's only cure, yet no matter how many times she closed her lids, sleep's embrace never came.

"Asami?" Korra weakly asked, wondering if her love was still awake. "Are you awake?"

Asami gently opened her eyes, smiling as always. "Hey babe. Don't you know it's like 3am?" She teased.

"Sorry," Korra apologised, looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey, hey, it's fine," Asami told her. "What's wrong?" She then asked, having picked up on the scent that Korra wasn't exactly in the best of ways."

"I just… can't sleep. It's like there's so much on my mind right now I can hardly think. There's a bajillion thoughts going around in my mind and I just can't turn it off."

Asami kissed Korra's cheek. "Don't worry. It's gonna be fine." Asami's voice was always assuring to Korra, like a mother nursing her child. "You should get a drink then try and sleep. If not, I don't mind giving you a goodnight cuddle."

Korra chuckled. "I'll do that, but considering how tired we both are, I doubt cuddles will happen." She then got out of the bed and smiled at Asami. "See you in a little bit."

Asami looked on as Korra left the bedroom and headed downstairs, hearing the heavy flops of Korra's rather furry Water Tribe slippers.

Asami sighed. She was worried about Korra. She'd been having some issues lately with the memories from when Zaheer had crippled her. Asami didn't know much about mental health, but she could recognize the signs of post-traumatic stress.

Korra had spent three years recovering from what had happened and now, even after all the help she had gotten from people like Tenzin, Katara and even Toph, the scars were still there.

That was the funny thing about scars. No matter how much they heal, you can still feel them under the skin. They never truly go away. Time can't heal all wounds, even wounds as deep as Korra's.

Asami had been more than happy to be caring for Korra, but since mental health wasn't exactly her specialty, there were times when she felt powerless and helpless, when Korra was just crying her eyes out and Asami couldn't say or do anything to let Korra calm down, only wait and pray she didn't hurt herself.

Korra was supposed to be the most powerful person in the world, yet in reality, she was so vulnerable and weak inside. She needed love and care and Asami would give it to her.

Asami was amazed she was still going, but then again, that's what she admired in Korra. How strong her will was, how determined she was. But most of the time, she wondered what exactly was keeping her going? Her love for her? Possibly. The thought of the world going to hell if she was gone? Also a possibility. Whatever the reason, Korra was still going, even if was still on whatever spiritual fumes that fuel her body.

But she knew Korra would still stress and worry over a lot of things. It was one of the big reasons why they hadn't gotten married yet or been so public about their relationship. Asami knew that pressure was something Korra couldn't deal with right now. She still needed to heal.

She wanted tranquility, and Asami gave her that.

Asami gazed at the empty spot in the bed where Korra had been laying. She would give anything to just give the Avatar a good night's rest.

She was the most influential women in all of Republic City, donating to charity, working on improving the lives of so many people, yet she found herself helpless to even comfort her own girlfriend sometimes. But she would be here for Korra. She loved her dearly and would do anything. Because love was putting someone else before you and Korra was before Asami in everything.

Suddenly, Asami then heard a thunderous crash from downstairs. The sound of something hitting the floor and breaking apart, followed by the noise of a body slumping to the floor and a soft whimpering, like an innocent puppy.

Asami panicked and rushed out of bed, pulling on her dressing gown. "Korra!" she exclaimed. She raced to the kitchen, praying to the spirits that Korra was alright.

Asami then found her beloved in the kitchen, curled up on the floor in nothing but her underwear. She was shivering, like she had slept in snow. Next to her was a mug, or what was left of one, the stain of hot chocolate on the floor next to it.

"Oh... Korra," Asami sighed. She knelt down and touched the Avatar's shoulder, checking she was okay.

Korra was crying and shivering, breathing hastily like she was having a heart attack. Asami had never seen Korra this scared before, not in a long time.

"Korra...?" Asami asked. "Can you hear me?"

"Y-yes," Korra's weak voice responded, through a waterfall of tears.

"What's wrong?" Asami wondered, worried for her girlfriend, but she had a pretty good idea what was wrong.

"I… I was making a drink," Korra stuttered. "Then I looked in the cup… and I saw it was the poison and…. Oh Asami, it was horrible." She was sobbing now, in that one moment, all her pain at the hands of Zaheer had been relieved and she was broken again, broken and weak.

Asami bundled Korra in her arms and held her close. "It's okay, babe. Everything is going to be okay. That bastard is locked away now and you're safe with me. You got all that poison out of you, remember?"

"Y-yes," Korra replied. "But…"

"But nothing," Asami stopped her from continuing to torture herself more with her own feelings and thoughts, not wanting to let Korra get any worse. "You are amazing Korra, and I love you. Never forget that. You are in a good, happy place now, with me."

"I'm scared…" Korra admitted her own inner demons. "I saw it, Asami. The black liquid, that evil me, everything. It was horrible. I could even feel the taste of the poison on my mouth and Zaheer's voice in my ears. Like it was some horrible dream that wouldn't go away."

"I know, I know, but it's not real, okay?"

"It feels real… every time." She punched the ground in anger, before resuming her sobbing.

Asami cradled Korra in her arms, nuzzling her with her cheek. "I'm here, Korra. I'm never going to leave you."

Korra let out all her feelings into Asami's arms, crying more than she'd ever done. She felt so protected and safe there, but she was so weak inside. So very weak.

Asami stroked Korra's back, soothing her with her voice. "It's alright, let it all out."

Korra looked over at the mess she'd made and sighed. "I'm sorry, Asami… I broke your favourite mug."

Asami smiled. "It's alright, Korra. Mugs can be easily replaced, but nothing can replace you."

Korra looked into her girlfriends eyes and then kissed her lips softly. "Can we go back to bed now? I feel cold."

Aami picked the avatar up. "Sure, I'll wrap you in a blanket and keep you nice and warm."

"Thank you, Asami," Korra said gratefully, still sounding like her throat was full of tears. "For being here for me."

"I always will be, Korra," Asami promised. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Korra replied, feeling the warmth of Asami's arms as her beautiful girlfriend carried her to bed. Maybe she would sleep better tonight. Only time would tell.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** One thing I really loved about Korra was her journey to getting over what had happened to her at the end of season 3. It was good to show her progress and how she moved on... sort of. Now of course, these issues don't go away, so I figured Korra might still flashback to times like this. Thankfully in this case, Korra has her beautiful girlfriend to take care of her 3

See you in the next two fics that are coming out today!


End file.
